


A Visit To Earth

by FloweryAlien



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Earth, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post Slash - Freeform, Random & Short, Slash, Vacation, trip to earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryAlien/pseuds/FloweryAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluffy Short stories telling what happens if Garak joins Julian for vacation, to none other than planet Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (Set post-slash)

Julian Bashir sat at a table tucked away in their usual corner of the Replimat, his Cardassian lunch partner, Garak sat across from him, slowly eating his lunch.

Julian was about to take another bite of his lunch, when Garak placed his spoon down into his now empty soup bowl then looked up at him.

"Lets hope tomorrow's lunch is something more exiting than this . . . _broth _." He said jokingly yet, still bothered by the food.__

Bashir looked up at him. No doubt is face was now red. The truth has to come out.

Julian took a deep breath, "Well, I'm afraid that you'll have to find that out by yourself." Bashir said looking back down at his food, "I'll be leaving for Earth on a convoy to visit my mother this evening." he said as if it was not a big deal that Garak know.

He glanced up at Garak wondering how he would react at the sudden news.

To Bashir's surprise he was looking appalled. That look soon changed back to his usual countenance. However, Bashir still noticed the sudden expression change, feeling bad that he had not informed him earlier; he tried to remedy the situation.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you sooner, but I wasn't all that sure if I was going to go or not. My mother's letter however, so I-"

Garak cut in with a smile, "My dear, you don't have to elucidate your private life to me, if you want to go to Earth and miss our lunch" he paused putting his arms up palms facing out, "Then I can assure you, it means _nothing_ to me." He said smiling, stressing the word ''nothing'' with his typical joking tone.

Regardless, Bashir still couldn't help but feel bad, even if Garak was only joking. The truth of the matter was, if he had told Garak of his vacation plans he'd assume that the Cardassian wouldn't want to go with him.

And if he did want to go, Julian sighed imagining the trouble he could get into. As he would most likely be the only Caradassian on the whole planet. Not to mention how his mother would react to find out that his _love interest_ was not only male, but a Cardassian, Ex-spy, tailor! He and Garak had been 'together' for almost a month (not to mention the years beforehand) He would have told her, but knowing his mother.

Bashir noticed he was silent, lost in his thoughts. "I said I was sorry, Garak." He quickly got out.

Garak nodded excepting the apology and now was looking at him quizzically, prompting an immediate question. "How long do you plan on being away?" he inquired.

Bashir took his final bite of soup then put the spoon down into the bowl. "Almost a month, adding in the time it takes to get to there and back."

"I see." Garak raised his head, "Well, that gives me plenty of time to-" He glanced around the room "say, get to know _Morn_ better."

His voice was paired perfectly with his typical 'Garak' smirk. His eyes where wide as he they followed Bashir who was now standing. Garak stood also, respectively.

Julian smiled awkwardly, "I better go and get my things in order."

He was just about to leave when Garak stopped him, "Doctor, might I know which convoy you will be leaving on?"

Before Julian could ask why, Garak continued, "So . . . that I can check it's safety records and such. You don't know how many of those ships have unfortunate accidents before reaching their destinations."

It made Julian smile wide at the thought of the way Garak cared about him.

They stood for a moment looking at each other, almost solemnly into each others eyes. Then Bashir came up to him placing his right hand on Garak's arm lovingly, then leaned up to him and gave him a short, quick kiss, before wrapping his arms around Garak. He pulled back only a lips distance apart, "I'll be leaving on the, USS 'Umpqua' at 01400 hours." he whispered. Than he released Garak from his loving embrace then turned and left for his quarters.

Garak stared blankly, watching him leave. Than a smile appeared on the Cardassian's face.

"Thank you, my dear." He turned. "That's all I needed to know." He took both Bashir's and his dishes to the replicator. Watched them dematerialize, than he left the busy replimat.

 

 

 

Bashir stood in front of the loading hatch that lead to his convoy, The USS 'Umpqua'. (That took passengers from Earth to DS9 and back.) He had a large, bulging bag slumped over his right shoulder.

 _This is going to be a long trip_ , Julian though to himself walking forward toward the hatch.

He took a breath as he was about to step through the hatchway doors and onto the ship. When a familiar voice spoke to him from down the hall. Bashir's head shot up as he noticed Garak walking towards him.

"Doctor!" He said smiling. Bashir stared at him, eyes wide. Noticing he also had a bag draped over his shoulder.

"How nice to see you. Is it that you are going on this ship too?" He asked jokingly.

Bashir was not amused.

"Garak, what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Why doctor, I'm only just taking a ride. In fact I thought I would visit-" he glanced around. "Earth." He finally said proudly.

Bashir stood looking at him appalled. _Garak 'is' willing to go to Earth?_

Garak's face turned more serious noticing Bashir's sudden shocked expression change. "The truth of the matter is, you need someone to look after you while on Earth. A planet can be a dangerous place." Garak said raising his head. conveniently ignoring the fact that, Bashir had _lived_ there before and turned out fine.

Bashir was annoyed now. "And you're the one to do that?" he took a step forward moving closer to Garak. "The 'Plain Simple Tailor'."

Garak blinked at him as a large smile appeared on his face, "Precisely, Doctor." He paused eyes darting around the hall again, then he leaned towards Julian. "And to be honest, you can't just expect to kiss me in front of all those people in the Replimat," Garak gestured as if they where there. "Then leave me here alone to defend myself."

A large grin appeared on Julian's face.

Garak then turned his attention to the hatch. "I any case, I do believe that if we go about discussing this any longer, we will miss _our_ flight."

Bashir sighed smiling, giving in. "Very well you can come with me."

Garak smiled as the two of them entered the hatch.

~End of Prologue~


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Garak visit Amsha Bashir, however will she accept there rather unorthodox relationship?

The Umpqua stopped itself in orbit obove Earth and started to beam passengers to their various destinations.

A young ensign was in charge of the transport to the surface. Bashir gave him their desired location (which happened to be only a few city blocks way form his mother's house). The ensign stared back at the pair bewildered, but mostly at the Cardassian, Garak. His face, however returned quickly to an officers typical stoic expression. He then nodded in affirmation and fingered the controls beaming the two down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garak and Bashir appeared in the middle of a sunny park, warm air blew on them as they rematerialized. A grey path lined the center of it, where trees lined either side. The sun was high in (what looked liked to be) the mid summer sky. Children where playing in the grass where families and couples where spread sparsely thru out the failed. Overall the mood was calm, unlike back at the station with its rushing crowds and dim lighting system.

Bashir looked around, his eyes squinting from the sudden, bright, sunlight. He glanced at Garak who's eyes seemed to be darted all over the place, looking to the path, than the trees obviously trying to take Earth all in.

Bashir noticed something slightly different about Garak too. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed it, but because he had been around him so much, he had no doubt Garak was becoming too unnerved.

Then Garak looked as if he was getting worse. His eyes where squinted shut. Bashir placed his hand in Garak's. Holding it in a tender, reassuring manner. His eyes opened to Bashir's touch, however Garak didn't look at him, but Bashir felt him loosen a little and relax.

Garak sighed deeply.

"Well, I guess I have become too adjusted to the station after all these years." Garak sighed again. "What a disturbing thought." he said almost in a whisper. Then he finally looked over at Julian's concerned look, then at his hand, still gripping his.

"I believe I can manage now, my dear." he said with a smile.

Julian let go slowly, and sighed, "That's good to hear," He placed a hand on Garak's upper arm. "If you feel stressed again please let me know the moment it happens," He stared into Garak's eyes concerned, Garak only stared back.

Julian, noticing that he was treating Garak like a patient, decided to lighten the moment.

He added jokingly, "I don't know what my Mother would think if my companion had a panic attack."

Garak was smiling a mischievous smile, "That, or you just want an excuse to hold my hand in public." He raised his head in a typical Cardassian manner.

"Could be." Bashir looked at him with a smile mimicking Garak's.

Bashir's expression changed abruptly as he remembered the reason the two had came to Earth in the first place. He glanced around the park once again.

He quickly noticed a sign at the end of the path.

"My mother's house is just a block away over there." Bashir pointed to the end of the path. Then the two proceeded their trek.

"It's too bright, but at least it's warm." Garak said unnerved.

 _Of coarse Earth must be nothing like Cardassia_ , Bashir thought.

Bashir nodded, "Now that you mention it, it is rather hot. I believe it must be about . . . . mid summer."

"Ah." he responded still looking at his strange surroundings.

A few park visitors stared obviously at Garak and Bashir, but mostly at the Cardassian. No doubt noticing the pairs unfamiliar presence, and the large travel bags slung over their shoulders: they weren't from around here.

Garak and Bashir tried their best to ignore them as they continued to the edge of the park.

Garak was walking just behind Bashir's lead.

"Is it just me or are we attracting quit a lot of attention?" Garak said, leaning over Bashir's shoulder speaking into his ear.

He hadn't noticed. As he was busy trying to find the right street. However he managed to pause.

"I wonder why." He said sarcastically raising his eyebrows towards Garak.

Garak still insisted not to get it.

 _He must of been trying to distract himself,_ Julian thought.

Finally they made it to the end of the path, and down the street.

After passing almost three blocks the two stopped in front of a two story cottagey house. Vines grew around it and up the brick walls, crossing over to the stucco ones that made up the center of the house, surrounding the front door. The front yard was filled with an intricate rock garden stones where spread sparkly around the grass, no doubt it was designed by his father.

Bashir sighed, "Well this is it." waving his hands out in a presenting manner. Then lead Garak up the path to the front door.

"Quaint."

Garak glanced around unimpressed and a little disturbed. Mostly by the appearance of the garden and it's arbitrary placement of stones, "You'd think your Mother could have gotten a better landscaper."

"Actually, I think it was designed by my father." Julian said frowning, slightly insulted.

They finally made it to the front door. On the left side of the frame was a control panel containing controls for a speaker and door bell. As well as a control for opening the nob-less door.

Garak sighed, "Well, I guess that explains _your_ lack of creativity." He said through a smirk.

Bashir hesitantly tapped the door bell control, Then turned to his companion, blushing.

"Garak."

"For instance, look at what you're wearing." He gestured to Bashir's figure. "Anyone with an ounce of style would know not to wear, _that_."

"What's wrong with it?"

Julian looked down at his cloths. Realizing Garak had a point, he had on a bright purple shirt which he unfortunately decided to combine with a pair of even brighter orange, stripped pants. He looked reminiscent of a Neon and Argon nebula. However, as a doctor, Julian was very little concerned with fashion, or proper color combination.

 _Why does Garak always have to always point that out?_ Bashir thought to himself.

He was about to stand up for his clothing when the front door slid open.

Both men turned from Bashir's horrid outfit to the now agape door.

In the frame stood a dark brown skinned, pleasant looking, overly happy woman. Her arms where out as she leaned toward Julian gripping him in a large hug.

"Jules!!" she yelled ecstatically.

Julian's eyes where wide as his body was suddenly constricted by his mother's tight grip. He looked over at Garak, shame-faced by his mother's overbearing reaction to his arrival.

To Julian's surprise Garak was stoically watching the two of them.

Bashir's mother pulled away, noticing Garak's gaze, "Who's your friend?" Ms. Bashir asked smiling while gesturing to Garak. She looked at him with a slight look of fear at the strange Cardassian man at her doorstep, however she quickly hid it through her friendly demeanor.

Garak smiled no doubt noticing her reaction to him, made a slight nod politely towards her, "Garak," He gestured to himself. "And you must be Amsha Bashir. So nice to finally meet you." Garak's polite tone was almost Vulcan to Bashir's ears.

She kept looking at him mesmerized then she decided that it was time to let them in.

"How about we continue are conversation inside," She smiled, gestured to the house. Amsha walked in first.

Garak turned to Bashir, the two still standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I new she would do that." Julian was mortified by his mother's typical outburst, especially as it was in front of Garak.

"My dear, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

The two silently entered the house.

Immediately Bashir noticed that not much had changed since the last time he was here.

So Julian watched Garak looking around at the décor, most likely he was noting some psychological way the house was decorated, and what that told about his mother's sub consciousness.

Garak paused when they made it to the living room. Amsha had wandered off to the kitchen that was located to the right of the room behind a wall.

Mrs. Bashir walked back into the room. A tray of what looked like iced tea's where in her hands.

"Please, make yourself conferrable" She gestured to a couch that faced the one she was was now sitting at. She placed the tray on a small table that sat parallel to the couches.

Garak made a slight nod, "You are most kind." he said smiling.

Julian sat down as well next to Garak, so close they where almost touching.

"Yes, thank you mother." he smiled nervously grabbing a glass.

She smiled, "Of coarse." She glanced over to Garak, who politely grabbed one of the tea glasses and took a sip. It was reminiscent of red-leafed tea, only considerably sweeter not to mention cold.

"Reminds me of red-leaf tea." Garak said to Julian and Ms. Bashir smiling. Julian set down his glass, then reached out for Garak's and took a sip. The glass still in Garak's hand.

"It does." Julian sounded appalled trying to distract himself from nervousness.

He glanced to his mother, who was looking at them quizzically.

"Red leaf tea?" she asked

"Yes, it's a Cardassian tea, one I like to drink while I have my lunch with Julian." Garak gestured to the Julian, buy kept his gace forward.

Bashir could feel his face turn red, _Quite Garak, where going to be found out!"_

"Lunch?" She asked.

"Uh, yes we have lunch together." Bashir said nervously. _It was best to leave it at that,_ thought Julian.

 _Oh no, I've said to much._ He thought based on her expression.

Amsha said nothing, she only just stared at them for a moment. Her eyes going from Julian to the Cardassian next to him. Then they widened, a smile appeared on her face.

"Julian you never told me you where in a relationship."

Bashir's eyes where wide, he was dumfounded.

 _And there it was. How did she find out? What will she think?_ he gulped as he tried to wrap his head around his current predicament.

Before Julian could think up some excuse Garak swiftly answered. His voice was sincere and polite.

"I'm sure he only didn't want to worry you. Being in a relationship with a tailor can be _quite_ dangerous at times." Garak smiled.

Julian looked over at Garak, his eyes still wide. _Like you being a tailor is what's dangerous about you._ He thought annoyed.

Bashir turned back towards Amsha who was still staring quizzically. Garak may have only referred to himself as 'tailor', but part what he really meant was the fact he was Cardassian.

"It's not like that mother. I was meaning to tell you." Julian paused realizing, that it indeed was like that.

He had been worried that she wouldn't understand or except Garak. He was in fact a tailor, but he was something more as well, a spy, a Cardassian, a male, and a past murderer. However, to Bashir no matter what he had done in the past Garak was still a kind, polite, loving, and dear friend. If anyone said that they could not be together (especially if it was his own mother) he wouldn't know how to take that.

Amsha smiled, her voice motherly and soft, "You don't have to be afraid, Julian. Your an adult and can love whoever you want. It doesn't matter to me what gender or species he is as long as you're happy." Amsha reached forward taking Julian's hand.

"Yes, we are quite happy." Garak said smiling. Julian now speechless just nodded in agreement.

"Well then, you see you have nothing to worry about, Julian." She glanced towards Garak then back to her son, "I accept you." she smiled.

Julian felt his eyes start to wettin. The entire time he had been worried that his mother wouldn't accept their relationship, but now there she was accepting them with a smile.

Amsha crossed over to the other couch wrapping her arms motherly around Bashir.

Her eyes tearing as well.

Garak who usually wasn't so openly expressive with his love, wrapped his arms around Julian.

"Thank you, mother. that means a lot to us." Julian mumbled happily past his tears.

~End of Acceptance~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be more fluffy^^ I hope<3

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter was so short ;;^;;


End file.
